1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to audio signal processing, and more particularly, to a remastering apparatus and method which reconstructs a multichannel audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surround sound refers to the reproduction of a multi-channel audio signal through a plurality of speakers to provide acoustic stereo effects to listeners. Generally, a 5.1-channel sound system includes two front left and right speakers, a center speaker, two rear left and right speakers, and a woofer. A 7.1-channel sound system further includes two left and right speakers in addition to the components of the 5.1-channel sound system. Most signals of a multi-channel audio signal tend to be concentrated in the front and center, and the multi-channel audio signal is not mastered in such a way that there are many signals in the rear. That is, an audio signal level in a rear channel is likely to be low. In this case, a listener feels that signals are concentrated in only some of a multi-channel speaker system, e.g., a 5.1-channel speaker system, that is, only the front and center speakers and sound is not reproduced well from the rear speakers, failing to experience satisfactory stereo effects. In other words, since sound is scarcely output from the rear speakers over the entire audio signal or even if so, the volume of the output sound is very low, the listener may not be provided with satisfactory stereo effects.